My SoCalled Perfect Life
by lollyberry
Summary: [on hold]Starting university is like a fresh start to life. You get to meet new people, choose your classes, start preparing for your future, find university love...right?[Mostly SasuSaku some NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina]
1. College

**New story! Yay! This one won't be updated as frequently as the other one, Stay by my Side. You know I'm thinking of changing the name...not too sure. But anyways, I hope you like this one. It's another AU story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. Poo...Naruto does not belong to me!**

"Mmmm."

A girl of 19 turned over on her bed with her pink hair sprawled across the pillow. Slowly and groggily she opened her eyes glancing at the clock. Only then to realize she was late.

"Oh shit!"

In a flash, she jumped up from her bed and sped to the bathroom. She rushed with brushing her teeth and washing her face.

_Thank god I took a shower last night! I don't have time for one right now!_

Rushing back to her bedroom she threw on the uniform the school provided (I'm mean like that. Ahaha) which consisted of a black pleated skirt that reached her fingertips, showing off her long slender legs, a white blouse that came up to her elbows with the school shield on her left breast, along with the blouse came with the black tie.

Quickly she rushed out to the kitchen of her residence which she shared with 3 other people.

_Of all times to sleep in, it just had to be this one!_

In a matter of seconds she was a blur of pink running out the door with her sling bag being dragged with the heavy books put in it. She stopped for a moment, ran back and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

She then ran back to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

_I-am-so-DEAD!_

She ran with such speed, passer Byers couldn't even tell what she was. Finally after minutes of sprinting across campus, she found her class.

_Why does the damn university have to be so big!_

Without slowing down she charged towards the door flinging it open with a bang.

The students turned their heads finding a girl with pink hair panting hard after excruciating exercise.

Her head shot up.

"I-I'm sorry f-for being late!" she said in between breaths.

The professor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

The professor's hair was black and wavy. Her eyes were red and she wore a black turtleneck top that reached her elbows, along with that she had on a black skirt that reached her calves.

"Save the excuses, now if you further disrupt this class please leave otherwise hurry up and find a seat." she said to the girl curtly.

Haruno Sakura was the pink-haired teen's name. She made the male population turn their heads. Her pink tresses as it reached her waist. It flew side-to-side as she walked to a desk. This was her first year in university (College university, whatever. You can call it whichever you like.) and so far, on the first day, she had made a bad impression of herself to her professor. Sweat was beading down her forehead which she had dubbed overly-large. Taking out a hanker chief, Sakura wiped her "overly large" forehead.

There was chatter amongst the students, whispering about the girl that had barged in the class.

"Pink hair? Green eyes? That's so weird!"

"Holy crap, look at her! She's hot!"

"Hotter than any other girl in the entire campus!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. This was just like high school. The guys drooling over her, guys running towards her for dates, the guys this, the guys that. It never ended. There was an impatient tapping of a shoe in the background. All of them looked up and saw their professor tapping her black heels on the ground, with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"If you are all done, may we get back to the class?" she asked with a hint of anger.

They nodded.

"Alright, now that you've all shut-up I'm Professor Kurenai. I'll be your professor for Political Sciences."

Again they nodded not caring about a single word she had said. Sakura sighed inwardly.

_This is going to be a long day..._

"Hn, late as usual." came a low masculine voice. Sakura froze, her eyes widened.

"No..." she whispered to herself still in shock.

_Out of all the universities in Japan...Could this day get any worse!_

And it was only the beginning.

**Hmm, this chapter seemed boring...I'll probably go and edit this up when I have the time. Meanwhile enjoy! I'm out! Oh and please review!**


	2. Taboo

**Gomen nasai minna-san! I know I haven't updated this in a really long time. It was only because I was thinking of some ideas for the story and how to arrange the story line. It's so hard! So I told the people that were reading my other Naruto fic that this fic will be updated every month because updating two fics every week would be hard on me plus all the school work. Please don't be mad!**

**Yay, I got 22 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope I can get as much on this one! Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**

It was getting dark and the leaves were crunching beneath Sakura's stomping feet. She was fuming, angry, pissed off that **HE **just had to be in **TWO **of her classes. She thought that after graduating from high school she would be rid of the arrogant bastard. The stuck up bastard, the worship-the-ground-I'm-walking-on asshole…the list could just go on. How she hated him!

So who is _him_ anyways? There are two words. Words that Sakura would be more than happy to send to the fiery depths of hell. _Uchiha Sasuke._

_It's like he's stalking me!_

Sakura fumed some more stomping her foot harder on each and every thought. Passer-Byers that would see her heading in their direction would jump away from her, fearing that she might explode on them if they pissed her off more.

Why did she hate him you ask? Well it never exactly was like this. In fact they were perfectly fine with each other before they even got introduced together. If that makes sense. Now, let's see what happened shall we?

**Flashback**

Children of the age of 4 were running around the playground playing and excited that this would be their first day of school. This was the day that they would begin their career as students. It was the day where they would fill their minds with useful information for the future.

The bell rung, signaling to the children that it was time to go in the school.

A girl of 4 was beginning her year as a kindergartener. Her pink hair was short and her bangs were held back with a red ribbon. She had brilliant emerald eyes and a cute face. But her fore head was abnormally large. Even so, she payed no mind to it. Her mother had always told her what a beautiful and cute fore head she head. That morning she was dressed in a white dress with black shoes. Looking around her eyes landed on a boy her age with raven hair and onyx eyes.

Gleefully she skipped to him hoping to be able to make a new friend.

"Hello," she said shyly. "My name's Haruno Sakura…what's yours?"

The boy looked at her with an expression that read 'Leave me alone'.

"Go away."

Sakura looked crestfallen but then pushed it away.

"Do you want to play?"

"I said go away, big fore head."

Sakura gasped. That boy was mean! His words hurt her! He didn't have to say that! She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Take that back you, you, chicken haired meanie!" she yelled at him.

"No!"

"Take it back!"

**End of Flashback**

And that was how they met. They say first impressions are always the most important thing when meeting new people. Well Sakura and Sasuke's first impression of each other were not good.

But that wasn't all. When Sakura was in the first grade she came to school one day with 2 braids, one on each side of her head. Some how she and Sasuke had gotten mad at each other over something silly and for revenge he dipped each of her braids in black ink.

In the 5th grade Sakura punched Sasuke in the left eye because he had glued her to her own chair. He had a shiner for a whole week. Then another one the next because he dumped the cafeterias tuna surprise on her during lunch. And believe me tuna surprise at their school does not smell pleasant.

All of these brawls continued…even in high school. Now when you're in the 11th grade you would think that they would have matured and resolved the problems they had with each other. If you told me that, I'd laugh. Now, ever since kindergarten Sasuke had been in every class of Sakura's, high school was no exception.

So there she was sitting in biology class, listening to the teacher's lecture on how to dissect a frog because that was what they were going to do the next week. Her hair had been tied up in a pony tail that day. Too bad Sasuke had to sit behind her. With a snip half of her hair was gone and on the floor.

Sakura noticed the sudden lightness of her head and found it odd. Turning her head she could see a few strands of her pink hair floating in the air. Sasuke was smirking at her and pointed to the floor. Looking down she saw all her cut hair littering the classroom floor. Her hands immediately shot up to her head to touch the remaining hair and she let out a blood curdling screech and screamed out, "YOU STUPID BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

All of this continued. When they graduated they both thought they would be free from each other. But life is never always fair. So once again they are in the same school and almost the same classes.

Sakura was broken out of thought when she reached her residence. Taking out her key she stuck it in the hole and turned the lock. With a click the lock opened and she swung the door open. Slipping off her shoes she headed inside.

"Sakura, what took you?" asked a blonde haired female. She was dressed in hip huggers and in a t-shirt that said "Rock Princess". Her blonde hair was also long but tied into a high pony tail. She had crystal blue eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Just taking a walk Ino. No need to worry."

"Well go tell that to Neji over there." Ino laughed while pointing at the boy who was sitting on the couch frowning. His dark brown hair was long but tied into a low pony tail at the back. He had pearl eyes making him look blind, but he wasn't. His jaw was square and he had a serious and worried expression on his face.

"Sakura, where've you been?" he asked.

"I just said. Taking a walk." she sighed.

"What's wrong? Something's troubling you."

Neji was the boy's name. He was Sakura's best friend. They had known each other since childhood. She was lucky that she and her other best friends, Ino and Naruto, could stay at his residence. It seemed that the last people he shared with were scared off.

Sakura stiffened and pursed her lips.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's up Sakura, tell us." said Ino worried.

"It's nothing."

There was silence for a few moments until the door burst open again.

A boy with spiky blonde hair ran into the room panting. His eyes were crystal blue as well. And yes it was Naruto, who was in the boys' uniform which was a white polo shirt with the school emblem sewn into the left breast and black pants.

"Guess who I just saw!" he said excitedly.

They shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Great. The name was a taboo for Sakura. She was calm before. Take note of the WAS and BEFORE. She was now in full rage mode again. Balling up her fists she punched the wall and started to bang her head on the wall.

"WHY!" she cried out as she dropped to her knees and flung her hands in the air making everything dramatic.

"Uh…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So that's what was bugging you?" asked Ino.

"YES!" she practically screamed out.

"If he does anything to you, you can tell me Sakura." said Neji.

"This is unfair! He just has to be in this school!"

"Sakura…are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Wow, I totally forgot half the things he did to you when we were in elementary and high school." laughed Ino.

"I don't want to be reminded."

"Well, give him a chance." reasoned Naruto. "Once you get to know him he's actually really nice."

"Nice?" Sakura spat. "I'm so sure he's nice."

"Hey, I'm just saying." said Naruto.

"Whatever."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Naruto said Sasuke was nice. Nice? HA! Uchiha Sasuke could never, NEVER, in a billion years be nice.

At the moment Sakura was deep in thought, sitting at her desk in biology. She took the class to study the human body and such because she wanted to become a doctor one day. From the moment her mother's life was taken by cancer she knew she wanted to help sick people.

"So, I will pair up students to make a replica of a part of the human body." explained her teacher, whose name was Hatake Kakashi. He had whacked out silver hair and a mask covering half his face. Plus he was always reading those dirty books.

Upon hearing a project, the students groaned.

"Now, now, it's going to be fun!"

For the next 5 minutes Kakashi was reading the names of pairs. Finally he got to Sakura.

_Please don't be Sasuke. Please don't be Sasuke!_ She kept repeating over and over again in her head.

"Haruno Sakura and…"

_PLEASE DON'T BE…_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

"GOD KILL ME NOW!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her head on her desk.

**Somewhere in the world…**

"Whatever you say." said a voice.

"God, what have we said about answering peoples wishes?" asked Colonel Saunders (Is that his name, did he die? I think he did, but if he didn't I'M SO SORRY!).

"But she-"

"Remember the last time you answered one of those wishes?"

"Right, I ended up blowing the entire universe up."

"Right, and you said you'd never do it again."

"Alright, fine."

**Back to the Class**

The raven haired boy groaned in annoyance and rolled his onyx eyes. He would have to go through this all over again. It was like the pink haired, gigantic for head girl would never leave him alone!

"Great, let the fun begin."

* * *

**Short chapter I know. I said I'd update this story and I did. I never go back on my word! Except when I really need to. But I hoped you enjoyed it. I personally don't really like it. But maybe other people will. You'll all have to wait for next month for an update. Haha, I'm so evil. **

**School tomorrow, so I need to sleep. Bye!**


	3. World War III

**Wow haven't updated this in so long. XD Sorry about that guys. The ideas were there but I was just lazy n putting it on paper. Lol I read over what I wrote last time and about two days later it hit me that I forgot the disclaimer. Enough chitchat on with the show!**

**P.S. I have another fic out now! It's called Immortal Bonds. Please read and review! Thank you!**

**P.P.S. Sasuke might be OOC in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: The day that I own Naruto is when pigs fly, hell freezes over and the world explodes.

* * *

**

"What were those noises I heard a few minutes ago?" asked Ino as she walked into the living room. (The place in last chapter where they had that talk.)

"Sakura." Naruto and Neji simply said.

"Really? Jeez, what's up with her. It sounds like she's trashing her room and killing a cat."

"If you went into her room now. It would be reduced to a sea of mass destruction." Neji stated.

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah. She threw her textbooks at me when she came in. Kept mumbling and hissing about how Uchiha would forever haunt her." Naruto said.

"Partners again?"

The boys nodded.

Meanwhile in her room…

"Stupid bastard DIE!" the infuriated girl screamed. She was bending the lamp that was once sitting quietly and UNHARMED on her desk just a few minutes ago. A banshee like scream escaped from her mouth once more.

"Okay Sakura. Calm down. You're 19 and you should be mature about this."

She took in deep breathes.

"Think of happy thoughts. Think of happy thoughts…."

A few minutes later…

Birds were seen flying out of the trees that were located near the residence they were living at.

People out side…

"GODZILLA IS ON THE LOOOSE!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES."

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"MY UNDERPANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

"OMGWTFBBQ?"

A stampede of students trying to push themselves out of the campus was seen. A few moments later all that was left was floating dust.

"Man, that has got to be one of the worst heard." sighed Ino.

"I feel bad for Sasuke." grimaced Naruto.

"He's a dead man." Neji commented with a snicker.

* * *

The next day was even worse. Why? Because the so-called bastard was coming over to their residence for the project. Sakura's friends had immediately run out of the area narrowly escaping her clutches of venting out her anger.

"Going out!"

"Don't wait up!"

And off they went like speeding bullets.

Sakura's eyes were now burning with rage and fire. She stalked over to a music stand with sheet music placed on it. Bending over she opened a case next to it with a click. Slowly and carefully, she picked up the instrument that was lying inside. Sitting down in the chair in front of the stand, she stroked the polished wooden mahogany violin.

She sighed and picked up the bow in the case. Plucking a few strings she relaxed. Music always seemed to relax her. Whenever she played, she felt that it took her to another world. A place where she could be happy and free do to whatever she pleased. A sweet sad note filled the silent room. A flurry of highs and lows followed slowly.

Sakura had started to play the violin when her mother had passed. It soothed her, took the pain away, made her forget that her mother was gone, even if it was just for a little bit.

* * *

_Tch, why did we ever agree on going to her place._

"Because she lost to an argument." he smirked to himself. Though, he wasn't pleased. But hey, it's better than going to his right?

**Flashback **

"We are not going to my place becuase I don't want Haruno germs on my things."

"Like hell I would want to go to your place."

"Good then we'll go to yours."

"What?"

"You said you didn't wan't to go to mine."

"We are not working at my place!"

"Am so."

"Am not!"

"Am so."

"Am not!"

"Am so."

"Am not!"

"Am not."

"Am so times infinity! So there!"

"Then it's settled you place it is, even though I don't want to."

"What!" It dawned on her what she just did.

"DAMMIT!"

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke was getting closer to the front steps of the residence. As he got closer sweet music seemed to fill his ears.

When he was in front of the door, he confirmed that it was coming from inside of where she was living. He knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

"Why isn't anyone answering the door?" He was starting to get irritated.

"ARGGGG!" Out of impatience he kicked at the door. Oh too bad he used too much force. It fell down with a loud thud.

The music stopped and in a flash he could see a girl running up to him.

"Are you-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? YOU KICKED DOWN MY DOOR BASTARD!"

"You weren't answering so I just gave myself a free entrance." Sasuke shrugged. On the inside he was cheering for joy for ruining her door. He's insane.

"YOU ARE SO PAYING AND FIXING THIS DOOR. GOD YOU MEN!" She grabbed the nearest thing at the moment. It happened to be a knife…for some odd reason. Without thinking twice she hurled it at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He screamed like a little girl and ran for his life. Sakura was panting hard and her rage had returned.

About half an hour later the door was fixed. With duct tape. Not very good fixing in my opinion.

"Let's hurry this up so you can get out as soon as possible."

"Hey you think I want to be here? At least don't be hostile to your guests!"

"I'm not hostile. Only to you."

Both glared at each other until sparks came flying out.

"Let's just get this finished."

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's joyful voice boomed.

"Naruto hold up, I need to unlock the door!" Ino said as she ran behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her and ran smack dab in the middle of the door.

"No need Ino. The idiot opened the door."

Both Neji and Ino sweat dropped when they saw Naruto lying on top of the door.

"What the-" Ino began.

"YOU IDIOT IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO GO THERE!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE MR. I-HAVE-A-STICK-UP-MY-ASS-AND-CAN'T-DISLODGE-IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT! IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER IT'LL BE CALLED MURDER!"

"THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD BE HAPPIER IF YOU WOULD JUST DIE! D-I-E DIE!"

"I'll call the ambulance for stand by." Ino said sighing. "Oh and fix the door would you Neji?"

Neji nodded and walked over to Naruto.

"Oi. Get up." He kicked the blonde boy over and watched him roll off the door.

"Eh…" moaned Naruto.

"Get the screw drivers and help me fix this damn thing. It's the third time this month."

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MORON!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Crash…

Bang…

Thump…

Explosion…Wait a minute…Explosion?

"Holy crap! Fire! There's a fire in here!" Ino shouted.

"They're completely destroying the place." groaned Naruto as he walked over to Neji who had put the door back into its frame and was now screwing it back on.

"Maybe we should help them."

Neji grunted in response.

"Yeah it would be my death but we would still have a place to live in right?"

Naruto trotted out to the living room.

Oh it was destroyed. World War 3 finally happened.

"Hey guys um do you need any-"

"NARUTO STAY OUT OF THIS!" With that a wrench came hurling towards him hitting him in the middle of the forehead. (Wtf? Where'd she get that?)

* * *

"AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" Sakura slammed the door and stomped into the living room er war area and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Things went smoothly I presume?" Neji asked even though he knew the answer to it.

"At least you finished the project." Ino said thoughtfully.

Silence came from Naruto. He was still knocked out.

"I thought it'd never end. I'm going to bed." Sakura seethed.

With that she stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"She left us to clean up the remains of World War 3…"

Neji shrugged.

* * *

The next week Sasuke and Sakura had shown up to class with their project. It looked fine indeed. They had done a fine job of remaking the digestive system.

"Good job. Done very well." Kakashi told them inspecting their model.

"It gets even better than that professor." Sakura beamed.

"Oh? How so."

"It shows how our system works." Sasuke said monotone.

With a flick of a button it had begun to work. It was perfect…for the first four seconds.

"Uchiha…"

"What do you want Haruno."

"Is it supposed to do that?" Sakura asked him slowly pointing at a growing bulge in one of the tubes.

"How am I supposed to know. I wasn't the one that made it this way. You were the one that insisted on doing it like this."

"You're my partner you're supposed to know!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura…Sasuke…I think you should do something about that." Kakashi said nervously pointing to the now humungous bulge.

Too late. It exploded. Greenish brown goo covered them and the rest of the students.

"I'm leaving this to you guys." Kakashi sighed.

**What happened the night before…**

Naruto had come out for a late night snack as he was hungry. When he was finished his snack his eyes landed on a cool looking thingymajigy. It had tubes wound up and something that looked like a stomach.

He played around with it. More like fixing the tubes around until…

"Uh oh…" He had forgotten where they originally were.

In panic he started to jam tubes where he THOUGHT they belonged. But little did he know it would cause the explosion.

**Present time…**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT UCHIHA!" screamed a icky goo covered Sakura.

"What do you mean my fault!" exclaimed a pissed of Sasuke.

"ARGGGG!" With that Sakura marched over to Sasuke and…

**Two hours later…**

The professors were now looking out the window from their lounge.

"Do you think we should stop them?" one of them asked taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"Nah, it's too much fun to watch her chase him down with a tank."

They all shrugged.

* * *

**Ahhh that suckkked. I was completely stuck while writing this one. Now I'm even more stuck. I never thought this would happen but I'm on writers block and so early on in the story! It probably won't last though. Most of these writers block things last only for a week. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and before I forget, what's a beta reader? Do I need one? I'm stupid, please don't laugh at my question. Lol**

**Rachel**


	4. Hypnotica

**This chapter got out faster than usual. A lot of people were asking when Tenten and the others would appear. They will don't worry. Thanks for all your reviews 53 baby! Muah!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I own Naruto right? –gets bricked- Fine I LIED. L-I-E-D Jeez.

* * *

**

The beat of the music pounded their ears. Sweating bodies swayed side to side. All ignoring how cramped they were, all were in a trance to the music. Club Hypnotica surely lived up to its name. Intoxicating the people inside with their wild music and lights.

Among those people dancing was non other than Haruno Sakura. Her hair, tied up in a high pony tail, swayed along with her hips to the rhythm of the music. People around her looked at her in awe at her beauty. She was wearing a short black mini skirt along with stiletto black boots. On top, she wore a glittery tank top that revealed her abdomen. The large hoop earrings bounced around as she danced. The silver bangles and bracelets on her wrist reflected the lights in the club.

When the music stopped her body was perspiring in tiny beads of sweat. Slowly she made her way towards the others, pushing her way in the crowd of people surrounding her.

"Hey guys!" she cheerfully panted.

"Have fun out there?" grinned her friend Ino.

"Loads."

"That's good. You should take your mind off school once in a while you know."

Sakura smiled. Ino was right. She was stressed out before she came here but now it seemed to have disappeared.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Getting us drinks. He's coming." Ino gave a wave of her hand to direct Naruto over to where they were.

Sakura sat down next to her friend. Ino was wearing a purple sleeveless turtle neck top. Tear drop earrings hung from her ears. She too wore a skirt but it was jean with loose hems at the bottom. Ino crossed her legs again causing her low heeled black boots click on the floor. With a sigh she pushed some of her hair out of her face which at the moment was let down.

"I got us some Bacardi." Naruto grinned at them as he set down the glasses filled with the alcohol.

"My favourite." Sakura said as she licked her parched lips. Taking a glass she took a few sips letting the liquid slide down her throat.

"Too bad Neji couldn't come today." Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah, but he said he had to do a project with his partner."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I invited a few friends to come to the club." said Naruto.

"Really? What are they like?"

"Both of them are girls."

"Ohh, so do you like them Naruto?" Sakura asked with a wink.

"What? No way!" Naruto said blushing a little.

He was wearing a white collared sleeved shirt and faded baggy jeans. On his feet was a pair of beige coloured boots.

"Oh? You don't like us hm?" a feminine voice called out behind him.

Naruto turned around and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, no! That's not what I meant Tenten!"

The said girl laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I knew what you meant."

Sakura and Ino looked past Naruto and took a look at the girl called Tenten.

(I'm not giving her buns right now.)

Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and there were hints of glitter in it. She wore small hoop earrings with a few others on her cartilage. On her nose was another stud. She wore a red low cut t-shirt that revealed the waist and tight flare jeans showing off her slender legs. Instead of wearing boots like the others she wore black skater shoes.

"Who are these people?" she inquired.

"Sorry for not introducing. This is Sakura and Ino." he told Tenten pointing to the girls and each waving their hands in a friendly gesture.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked.

"Oh she's coming back from the washroom. She said she'd meet me here."

"Tenten!" a small voice called out.

The said girl spun around facing a girl with dark hair and white eyes.

Ino and Sakura again looked over Tenten too see the girl.

"Her eyes are just like Neji's!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura nodded in a agreement.

Naruto looked at them and opened his mouth. But the girl with dark hair beat him to it.

"Did you say Neji?"

"Yep!" Sakura said.

"He's my cousin. That's why our eyes look the same."

"Really? Here I thought he was the only one with those eyes!" Ino said in amazement.

The girl laughed a bit.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, pleased to meet you." she introduced herself with a little bow. She wore a little beige coat and underneath was a lacy black tank top. Her pants were loose grey capris and on her feet were knee length high boots.

"Please, no need to be so formal. We're going to be friends won't we?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled back and nodded.

Music blared even louder in the background. Sakura's ears perked up.

"Oh, it's my favourite song! Come on Hinata! Dance with me!"

With that she dragged the girl off into the crowd of people.

"Naruto, aren't you forgetting to introduce someone?" Tenten asked him who was now occupying Sakura's empty seat.

Naruto sighed and took a chair to sit on.

"Well I didn't really have to. We all already know him. But I couldn't do it when Sakura was here."

"She'd kill you." piped up Ino.

"And he'd kill me."

"Why would Sasuke do such a thing? I mean come on he's not that bad…"

"Tenten, he's only been and roommate with you and Hinata for a few months. But you're right he's not that bad. But just to Sakura." said Naruto.

"Maybe we could arrange it so they wouldn't see each other tonight." suggested Tenten

"That might work." agreed Ino

"It would save our asses too." Naruto nodded.

"Hey where's Shikamaru. Thought you said he was coming tonight."

"Didn't I tell you Naruto? He's doing a project with his partner." (Remember Neji doing a project too? Heh heh)

"Oh yeah…"

"You don't remember…"

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she and her new friend walked over to the bar.

"Are you serious? He did that?" Sakura asked her in disbelief.

"Yup! Not only that, the whole lecture had to be cancelled!" Hinata laughed.

"Typical Naruto." Sakura sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Two Strawberry Dickuri's please." Hinata ordered.

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Sorry for being late."

"It's okay Sasuke. You didn't miss anything special."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata both sipped their drinks as they headed over to their table.

"Ah, Sasuke finally came!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura froze.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, didn't Naruto tell you?"

"No…"

Clutching her glass she headed over to the table again.

"Hey guys!"

Naruto, Ino and Tenten froze in their spots. Slowly they turned around to face her. Sasuke was shocked.

"H-hi Sakura!" squeaked out Ino. Before Sakura came over, they were all laughing and talking. It seemed as if she had killed the atmosphere.

Sakura's eyes looked friendly but if you looked hard enough you could see malice and venom.

"Am I missing something?" Hinata asked them.

"Er, Hinata. Let's go with Naruto and dance!"

"But I-"

"Uh, it's your favourite song too!" Naruto faked and both he and Tenten dragged her back to the dance floor obviously confused at the situation.

"Uh…"

There was an awkward silence. Sakura and Sasuke were looking at each other with such venom it could kill.

"I think I should…" Ino started.

"Ino…"

"Yeah Sakura?"

Sakura was quite mad. Why was he here? Why wasn't she informed?

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure?" she squeaked again.

"I'll talk to you later Sasuke!" Ino called after with him nodding.

Sakura dragged the blonde girl to a secluded part of the club. She had hoped it would be quiet but the loud beats couldn't be shut out.

"Why is he here?"

"I didn't invite him!"

"But why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't know either."

"Naruto didn't tell you?"

"No, besides you wouldn't have come if you knew he was going to be here."

"I still would have come!" Sakura insisted.

"No you wouldn't have. Even if I knew, I wouldn't have told you either Sakura."

"!"

"Sakura," Ino started with a certain edge in her voice.

"Grow up. You're nineteen for god's sake. You can't be like that to him forever. We can't keep cleaning up after every battle you have. We can't keep hiding and covering you guys up to each other every time we go out!"

"What do you mean hiding and covering up?"

"During high school, whenever we would go out. Sasuke would always be there. But you two would never know because he would be dragged off somewhere else when you were with us and you would be dragged off some where else when he was with us."

"What!"

"Sakura, honestly. Ask your self this. Why are you like this to him? Why do you hate him so much that you want to kill him? You both weren't like this before!"

_Before…_

Ino gave Sakura one last glance and headed back towards the raven haired boy.

"Why am I mad at him…" she whispered. Music kept blaring in the background drowning out her words.

_We weren't like this before…

* * *

_

**So you like this chapter? I like it better than the last one. Now I have even more ideas for this story. YAY I'm so happy. Anyways, don't for get to review! -grin- **

**Until next time!**

**Rachel**


End file.
